sodorisland3dakasi3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor Island 3D Trainz Content
Some of the Trainz content made by the people of Sodor Island 3D. The content resembles characters and locations from the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends TV series and Railway Series. 2006 Locomotives *Thomas model *Edward model *Henry model *Gordon model *Toby model *James model *Percy model *Toby (edited UKBL Model) *Duck model *Donald and Douglas model *Oliver model *Bill and Ben model *BoCo model *Daisy model *Derek (UKBL model) *Diesel model *Victor cgi *Hiro cgi *Wilbert model *Lady model *Skarloey model *Rheneas model *Sir Handel model *Peter Sam model *Rusty model *Duncan model *Duke model *Bertram model *Smudger model *Rishra model *Culdee model *Lord Harry model *Rex cgi *Bert cgi *Mike cgi *Frank model *KAI MODEL *EILSE MODEL *TONY MODEL Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel model *Victoria (UKBL model) *Branch Line Coaches (Tan and Red) model *Express Coaches (Green and Red) model *Old Coaches model *Sodor Mail Vans model *Troublesome Trucks model *Troublesome Salt Vans model *Tankers model *Breakdown Train cgi *Loadable Flatbed model *Brakevans model *The Spiteful Brakevan model *China Clay Wagons model *Chocolate Factory Wagons model *Skarloey Railway Coaches model *Troublesome Slate Trucks model *Skarloey Railway Rolling Stock model *Arlesdale Railway Coaches model *Arlesdale Railway Wagons model Non-Rail *Bertie model *Trevor model *George model *Butch model *Kevin cgi *Harold model *Static Chocolate Delivery Van model People fat hat model *Drivers model *Porters model *Guards model Other Content *Billboards *Carriage Shed *Christmas Decorations *Classic Windmill *Crovan's Gate Buildings *Elsbridge Book Stall *Elsbridge Platform *Engine Shed *Ffarquhar Station *Harbour Buildings *Keep Away! sign *Knapford Station *Nameboards *Out of Order sign *Pin Down Brakes sign *Snow Ploughs *Skarloey Railway Buildings *Tidmouth Station *Tidmouth Sheds and Turntable *Tidmouth Goods Shed *Vicarstown Sheds and Turntable *Vicarstown Building Routes *Arlesdale End *Countryside and Valley *Exhabition Route *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Great Waterton *Knapford Station *The Little Western *The Scrap Yards from the "Other Railway" *Skarloey Railway (TVS and RWS) and cgi *Tidmouth Station *Wellsworth and Gordon's Hill *Vicarstown Sheds 2009 Locomotives *Thomas model *Edward model *Henry model *Gordon model *James model *Percy model *Toby model *Duck (tfm model) *Donald and Douglas (tfm model) *Stepney *Diesel (tfm model) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel (Discontinued) model *Henrietta (Discontinued) model *Branch Line Coaches (Tan) model *Express Coaches (Green; Discontinued) model *Old Coaches (Discontinued) model *Troublesome Trucks model *Troublesome Vans model *Sodor Box Vans *Tankers *Troublesome Tankers *Old Vans *Old Fish Vans *Breakdown Train *Works Unit Coach *Brakevans *Loadable Flatbed Non-Rail *Caroline *Horrid Lorries People *Sir Topham Hatt *Drivers *Porters *Guards *Workmen Routes *Elsbridge Junction *Henry's Tunnel *Knapford Station *Mcoll's Farm *Tidmouth Station 2010 Locomotives *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas Rolling Stock *Henrietta *Old Coaches *Sodor Mail Van *Troublesome Salt Vans Routes *Island of Sodor - Complete *Ffarquhar Branch Part 2 2012 Locos *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Stepney *Spencer *Rosie *Stanley *Lady *Wilbert *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *D261/The Diesel *Bill & Ben *Pip and Emma *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Bertram Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Victoria *Sodor Box Vans *Brakevan Type 1 *Brakevan Type 1A *Season 2 Flat wagons *12 Ton Box Vans *Sc.ruffey *The Spiteful Brakevan *S&M Wagons *S&M Coaches *Season 1 Open Wagons *The Small China Clay Truck *China Clay Trucks *3 Plank Truck *7 Plank Truck *Suburban Coaches MK1 *Troublesome Trucks *Troublesome Vans *Salt Wagons *Express Coaches Season 1 *Sodor Mail Coaches *Toad *Sodor Conflats *Branchline Coaches(Red & Tan) *Henrietta *Sodor Cattle Wagons *The Breakdown Train *Old Fish Vans *Sodor CCT Vans *The Old Van(Link Dislabled) *Express Coaches Season 2 *Mr. Jolly,s Chocolate Factory Wagons *The Missing Xmas Tree *2013 Xmas Wagon *Skarloey Railway Bogie Coaches *Skarloey Railway 4 Wheel Coaches(Red & Blue) *Skarloey Railway Open Wagons *Skarloey Railway Goods Vans *Skarloey Railway Brakevans *Skarloey Railway Conflats *Skarloey Railway Coach Stock *Skarloey Railway Wagons Other Characters *Sir Topham Hatt *Sodor Porters And Guards *Sodor Workmen *Trevor *Terence *George *Bertie *Caroline *Bucth *Horrid Lorries 2015 Locos Trivia *In June 2009, SI3D moved from Zoomshare to Jimdo. *For unknown reasons the Arlesdale Railway content was put on the 2009 site, even though their 2006 content.Jock was the only one on the old 2006 site. *It is currently unknown why the rest of the Culdee Fell Railway engines weren't made as only Culdee and Lord Harry were made. *In September 2010 future content texture would be "baked" and SI3D moved to a new site for Trainz 2009 content as support for Trainz 2006 was ending, but the old site will remain up and running. *In 2012 the Chameleon Livery scripting was updated to AJS scripting as it has more special features and the engines were remade. *Starting in December 2013 the engines were updated to have 3D faces, and in late June, SI3D moved to another site and it is currently unknown if the older sites will remain up. *The new site si3d.co.nr. were closed down in April 2016 by unknown reason, but in July 2016, si3d.co.nr reopened with Toby replacing Henry as the main logo for their 7th anniversary. *si3d.co.nr closed down permanently because someone one downloaded 9 of the 2010 Thomas Models and refused to take it down. The creaters were angry because of what happened and said on the website, "WERE GLAD YOU ENJOY THE OLD STUFF SO MUCH BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING NEW. OUR TEAM HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN SUPPLY MATERIAL FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SHOW THEM EVEN BASIC RESPECT. INSTEAD OF BEING DEPRIVED THE JOY OF CREATING WE'LL SIMPLY BE KEEPING OUR CREATIONS TO OURSELVES FROM NOW ON." Gallery 2006 Thomas.jpg|Thomas Edward.png|Edward image.jpg|Henry image1.jpg|Gordon image2.jpg|James image3.jpg|Percy image4.jpg|Toby duck.jpg|Duck 2009 Thomas 2009.jpg|Thomas 2010 Thomas 2010.jpg|Thomas 2012 Thomas 2012.jpg|Thomas